


Closer Than Brothers

by cowgirl65



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barkley brothers discover new things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Forget To Share

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts a few years before the events of the series.
> 
> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

 

“I’m sorry it was only us for dinner. I know how much Mother and Audra were looking forward to meeting you after all the help you were at the orphanage.”

Autumn Turner was not a typical dinner guest at the Barkley home. The madam of Stockton’s most exclusive bordello, Autumn wasn’t usually found gracing the parlours of Stockton’s finest houses. But her unselfish acts in helping take care of the children at the orphanage during the recent smallpox outbreak had earned her the gratitude of all the civic-minded Barkleys, hence dinner and drinks at the Barkley mansion.

Autumn smiled as Jarrod poured the after dinner refreshments. “Being stranded in Denver because of snow is not something that one can predict. Thank you, Jarrod,” she said with a dazzling smile as he handed her the brandy, followed by one for Nick.

“Well, all I can say is I’m glad we weren’t denied the pleasure of your company tonight, Autumn,” Nick told her. “Much as I like my brother, he’s nowhere as good-looking as you.” He gave Jarrod an insolent grin, making the lawyer roll his eyes.

Jarrod moved to sit in one of the library’s comfortable armchairs. “So what’s your pleasure, Miss Turner?” he asked. “Billiards? Chess? Cards? And don’t say you want to call an early night, since I think it’s planning to rain.” As if on cue, a distant rumble of thunder could be heard.

“Surely you’re not thinking of having me spend the night alone with the two of you?” Autumn asked in mock dismay. “Whatever would people think?” She gave one brother and then the other a boldly sensual look.

“And surely you’re not thinking of having one of us drive you back to town during a storm?” Nick countered with a rakish smile of his own. “Besides, I’m not sure if it’s your reputation or ours that we should be worried about.”

Autumn laughed and strolled over to the pool table, picking up one of the balls and turned it over slowly in her hand before rolling it across the felt surface with a flick of her wrist. “I wouldn’t want either of you gentlemen to feel left out,” she said in response to Jarrod’s earlier question. “So I think I’ll choose cards.” Autumn gave a slow, seductive smile. “But there is something about playing with balls and pool cues that just…” She shrugged, well aware of the effect her words had on the two virile men, then swirled the liquor around in her glass before draining it. “But a refill first.”

Sashaying across the room to the drinks, a loud clap of thunder caused Autumn to trip and almost fall, only to be caught by the strong arms of Jarrod and ending up in his lap.

“Are you all right?” the dark haired barrister asked, not at all displeased with his lapful of curvaceous blonde but still concerned.

Autumn made no move to extract herself from his embrace. “Oh, I could think of worse things that have happened to me,” she murmured, nestling further against his chest, her hand sliding across his stomach to rest on his groin. Jarrod inhaled sharply.

“I did mean, did you hurt yourself?” he clarified, not making any attempt to remove her hand.

Autumn winced as she moved her foot. “I think I twisted my ankle.”

Nick put down his drink and came over to kneel in front of her. “Let’s have a look.” He carefully removed her shoe and ran his hand over her foot. “Does this hurt?”

“No,” she said, “maybe it was more my knee.” Nick looked up and caught the fire in her blue eyes, then glanced to his brother. Jarrod just raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

“I think you should check out the rest of the lady’s leg, Nick,” he advised with a devilish look as Autumn pressed against the bulge growing in his pants, Jarrod’s own hand sliding up to caress the creamy skin showing at the top of her décolletage.

“Wouldn’t dream of not checking things out thoroughly,” Nick assured, not at all displeased with the turn the events of the evening were taking. Not usually one to share, the idea of having the gorgeous blonde at the same time as his older brother was more arousing than Nick cared to admit. He slid his hand up the shapely leg, stopping at the mentioned knee. “Not finding anything wrong here, maybe I need to try a little higher.” Nick’s hand moved further under her skirt, not terribly surprised to find Autumn’s drawers cut scandalously high. “Everything seems fine,” he told her, stopping when he reached the lace edging of her undergarments.

“Thank you, Nick, for making sure.” Autumn leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, parting her lips for his tongue to gain entrance, her movement causing his hand to go even higher along her inner thigh. She broke off the kiss slowly, turning to Jarrod. “And thank you, Jarrod, for catching me.”

“My pleasure,” he murmured as her lips captured his, her intensity and his desire obvious.

Suddenly, another loud clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning made all three of them jump.

“I guess I will be spending the night,” Autumn stated as heavy rain began to pelt the glass of the French doors. She gave each man a sultry look. “So where will I be sleeping?”

Jarrod exchanged a glance with Nick. On occasion, he’d arranged for the company of two lovely women at the same time in establishments in San Francisco that catered to such things, but he’d never thought of sharing a lady’s attentions with another man and the idea of doing so with Nick turned him on in a way he’d never dreamed. At Nick’s slight nod, Jarrod stood, Autumn still in his arms.

“Well, Nick has the bigger room,” he said, “and the bigger bed. But are you sure sleeping is what you have in mind?” He gave her a provocative smile, blue eyes sparking with lust. “You did say you wanted to do something all three of us can play.”

“And I take it you have some ideas to that effect?”

“Oh, big brother Jarrod here is always full of ideas,” Nick told her, hazel eyes dark with desire. “And he’s right, my room does have the bigger bed.”

When Jarrod deposited her on the promised bed, Autumn looked at her surroundings in appreciation before turning her attention back to the two devastatingly handsome Barkley brothers. She licked her lips slowly in anticipation and patted the mattress beside her, Nick taking the invitation to sit. He kissed the back of her neck, hands going to the buttons at the back of her dress. Jarrod knelt down in front of her and as Nick undid her bodice, the lawyer slid the fabric down, exposing first her shoulders then the creamy swell of her breasts pushed up above her corset.

Autumn leaned back, resting her head on Nick’s shoulder as his lips kissed and nipped at her shoulders and his hands wandered down to rest on her waist. Jarrod’s hands travelled back up to fondle the soft mounds before unhooking the lace-covered undergarment, exposing her breasts further to his talented fingers. Through the thin silk of her chemise, Jarrod felt her nipples harden with desire and he pinched and twisted them gently, eliciting a moan. Sliding his hands back down, Jarrod pulled at the waist of her skirt and petticoats, Nick helping by undoing the laces so his older brother could remove them, letting Autumn’s skirts puddle on the floor by her feet.

Nick’s hands took the place of Jarrod’s, taking off her chemise before continuing to knead the full breasts. Autumn turned her head and Nick’s mouth took possession of hers, his tongue plunging inside. Resting a hand on her thigh, Jarrod watched the passionate embrace for a moment, his other hand reaching to free the erection threatening to burst the seam of his pants, pushing them over his hips and stroking himself a few times to further heighten the desire the display in front of him engendered. His gaze then travelled down, lighting on the fluffy hair peeking out from the split seam of Autumn’s drawers. A natural blonde after all, was his first thought, his next thought was of what those curls concealed.

Releasing his shaft, Jarrod knelt down further between Autumn’s thighs and pushed them apart, moving in to let his tongue find her soft folds. He buried his face in her warmth, licking and sucking, the moans he heard only encouraging him.

-

Nick felt Autumn stiffen, then a low moan escaped as his tongue continued to assault hers. He pulled away slowly, continuing to play with his double handful of female flesh as he watched his usually proper older brother, captivated as Jarrod continued to pleasure Autumn with his mouth. Autumn tossed her head back, blonde tresses brushing Nick’s shoulder, her fingers reaching down to lace themselves in Jarrod’s dark hair. Nick could tell from the look of rapture on her face that the blonde was deriving a great deal of delight from his brother’s attentions and Jarrod was obviously enjoying himself as well.

Slipping off the bed, sure neither of them would notice, Nick divested himself of his clothing. His manhood swelled in anticipation as he continued to watch and he sat back on the edge of the bed, grasping himself firmly. Never before had he thought watching another’s pleasure to be a turn on, but hearing Autumn’s moans and the wet sounds of Jarrod’s ministrations was incredibly sexy. Stroking himself, his eyes roamed over the scene in front of him when his gaze finally reached Jarrod’s groin and the enormous phallus jutting upward.

 _Oh my god, my brother’s hung like a stallion!_ he thought in amazement. Nick thought he was well-endowed and had been told so by enthusiastic partners on several occasions, but Jarrod’s erection put his to shame. Nick stared and had an overwhelming urge to touch it. Sliding down to his knees, Nick reached out and lightly grabbed Jarrod’s manhood in fascination, hoping his brother wouldn’t mind. He felt the other man pull back slightly in surprise, then Jarrod leaned into Nick’s grip and Nick took him more firmly in hand, pumping his and his brother’s flesh in unison.

-

Autumn pushed against him, urging Jarrod on. He took two fingers and slipped them inside her, his lips and tongue continuing to play with her clit. Her obvious enjoyment was arousing and Jarrod wanted to reach down and give himself some satisfaction, but schooled himself to wait until he brought Autumn to completion. Then he felt the hand touch his penis and started slightly. He knew it must be Nick; Autumn’s hands were on his shoulder and the back of his head. Briefly, he wondered just what his brother was doing, but the fact was, Nick’s large hand encased him completely, something no woman was usually able to do.

Jarrod leaned into Nick’s touch, thoughts of just how inappropriate the whole situation was only making the experience more erotic. He let his brother pleasure him, thrusting as Nick squeezed his shaft roughly. He felt a burn begin at the base of his balls and pushed harder, his fingers and tongue into Autumn’s hot center and his engorged cock into Nick’s grip. Autumn cried out, her core clamping down around his fingers and Jarrod’s world exploded in a flash of light, his seed erupting into Nick’s hand. He heard his brother’s ragged breathing and felt a sticky warmth as Nick spewed his own ejaculate against Jarrod’s hip.

Trying to get more air into his lungs in the aftermath, Jarrod heard, “I see everyone did get a chance to play.” He opened his eyes to meet Autumn’s and the mischievous twinkle sparkling there as she glanced down to Nick’s hands still resting on Jarrod’s shrinking manhood and his own. Jarrod looked over at Nick and raised an eyebrow.

Abruptly moving his hand, Nick met Jarrod’s eyes sheepishly. “Sorry, Pappy,” he said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “I don’t know what got into me.”

Jarrod clapped a hand on Nick’s shoulder, giving the cowboy a smile and reassuring wink. “Neither do I, brother Nick, but I’m not going to question it, considering.”

Autumn leaned over and pulled Jarrod’s head closer, planting a fervent kiss on his lips. Jarrod slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as his lips plundered hers. He then felt Nick’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him back.

“Think those lips of yours have had enough action for a while, counsellor,” Nick teased, “mine are starting to feel a bit left out.”

“Heaven forbid I don’t share,” Jarrod chuckled, getting to his feet to remove his clothing the rest of the way. He saw Nick remove the rest of Autumn’s underthings before stretching her across the bed, Nick grinding his hips against her thigh. Moving to the other side, Jarrod lay down behind her, hands roaming across her back and ass. Nick pushed the blonde onto her back, Jarrod exploiting the opportunity to lean down and take a taut nipple in his mouth as Nick worked on the other side.

Autumn’s hands wandered across the well-muscled chests and stomachs, following the dusting of hair on each until she reached the prize that extended from between each man’s legs. She gasped in amazement as she realized the extent of the Barkley virility. They were both hard again and she thought Nick was impressive, just how she liked her men, but Jarrod…

“Oh, my,” she murmured as she stroked both shafts.

Nick chuckled lewdly. “Yeah, I know, my brother’s a stallion,” he told her, echoing his first thought on seeing Jarrod’s endowment. “Bet you can’t wait to have that drive between your legs.”

“Nick!” Jarrod protested at his brother’s crude remark.

“Oh, c’mon,” Nick continued, getting a kick out of the teasing, “most men would kill to have what you’ve got, big brother. Big being the operative word here,” he added with a leer.

“Nick, so help me…” Jarrod threatened with a self-conscious smile, not sure if he should welcome or be embarrassed by Nick’s comments.

Autumn just squeezed both men appreciatively. “You know, it’s not how much you have, it’s what you do with it,” she advised them, turning to kiss one brother and then the other. “And I have no doubt that both of you are very talented.”

Nick rose up on one elbow, looking over Autumn. “Should we show her just how talented, brother Jarrod?”

“By all means, brother Nick,” Jarrod agreed as he pulled himself over on top of her. He took possession of her lips, asserting his control for the moment. Using his knees, he spread her thighs wide and positioned himself at her entrance.

“It’s not often I have anything so big,” Autumn murmured, reaching down to touch and guide him.

Jarrod pushed the head of his shaft inside, causing her to gasp. “As you said, it’s not the size, it’s what you do with it,” he reminded her seductively, driving a little deeper. “But I have to tell you, I have both going for me.”

“Ohhhh,” Autumn moaned as Jarrod impaled her on the full length of his maleness and proceeded to fuck her with an unbridled intensity.

-

Nick had never fully appreciated the beauty and power of the sex act before seeing his brother in action. Long, lean muscles clenching and unclenching, bodies rocking in perfect rhythm, grunts and moans filling the air. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on Jarrod’s back and Nick was surprised to see just how well-muscled that back was. Jarrod obviously still took care of himself, despite sitting at a desk for most of the day. His gaze travelled down as he watched, to where Autumn’s long legs were wrapped tightly around Jarrod’s, appreciating the tone and definition in his ass and thighs. Nick found his thoughts slightly disturbing, admiring another man, his brother, in that way, but the intensity of his arousal wouldn’t let him dwell on it too hard. He grabbed his member and stroked it to the same rhythm as Jarrod’s thrusting, watching as Jarrod forced Autumn’s thighs even wider. Jarrod’s balls slapped against her and Nick released his own flesh to reach between Jarrod’s legs, taking the sac in his hand, his fingers brushing against Autumn as he fondled his brother at the same time. Jarrod didn’t slow his motions, if anything, they became more intense and Nick straddled the entwined legs, rocking his hard length against Jarrod’s thigh as his other hand rested on the continuously working ass.

-

Jarrod almost lost himself in the sensation of being sheathed in Autumn’s warmth. He drove into her, delighting in her moans of pleasure, pushing her legs further apart so he could go deeper. Well aware of how big his manhood was, a small part of him was alert for any sign of pain from his partner as he let the rest of his awareness focus on the pleasure he was giving and receiving.

When he felt Nick grab his scrotum, Jarrod didn’t pause. If anything, the additional stimulation just increased the fire in his loins and when Nick started grinding himself into Jarrod’s thigh, a hand on Jarrod’s ass, the forbiddenness of the whole thing just heightened the lawyer’s pleasure. He had a brief, inexplicable desire for Nick to slip his fingers into the crack between his cheeks and press into his hole as some of the working girls had done for him on occasion, but when Autumn’s muscles convulsed around him as he brought her to her peak, Jarrod lost all semblance of thought and slammed into her, cumming hard himself on the heels of her orgasm. He collapsed, then felt Nick nudge him and rolled off, smiling at Nick’s comment of, “Remember, you have to share.”

He watched and admired Nick’s technique as his rancher brother pulled Autumn’s legs up so they rested on his shoulders, taking it slow and easy to get her ready again, one hand on the sensitive nub at the joining of her legs, the other fondling a beautiful breast as he entered her. From his recent experience, Jarrod knew how talented those fingers were and fondled his own balls at the remembered feeling of Nick’s playing.

 _I really shouldn’t be thinking of my brother like that,_ he chided himself, remembering his fleeting wish to be penetrated by those same fingers. His member swelled again, still slick with his and Autumn’s juices and Jarrod gave Nick’s ass a squeeze to get his attention.

“Roll over, Nick,” he said, his voice deep and sultry, “so I can play too.”

Autumn’s cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and parted, eyes glazed with pleasure and lust. As Nick moved so the blonde was on top, Jarrod moved in behind, slipping a finger into her ass. Nick thrust from beneath as Jarrod prepared her tight hole, stretching it with a second, then a third finger. He got into position and forced his member through the tight muscle, making Autumn cry out.

Jarrod caressed her back and buttocks tenderly. “Give her a minute to adjust, Nick,” he cautioned and Nick stopped his motions, wrapping his arms around Autumn’s back and holding her close.

“Two Barkley brothers at once,” Autumn murmured as she relaxed and Jarrod slipped in further, “I wonder how many women’s fantasies I’m living right now.”

Jarrod caught Nick’s eye and they both began plunging into her in unison, slow at first to establish a rhythm, then driving on until they all came in a crashing, earthshattering symphony of cries and groans of fulfilment, hot Barkley seed filling Autumn’s every crevice.

It was a tangle of arms and legs sprawled out on Nick’s bed in the aftermath, bodies sated and exhausted. Amber lay between the two men, her head on Nick’s shoulder with Jarrod spooned behind, her leg thrown over Nick’s, Jarrod kissing her shoulder lightly as his arm rested across her waist, his hand just grazing Nick’s stomach.

“I hope we didn’t hurt you,” Jarrod said softly.

“Mmmm,” was the sleepy reply, “every girl should be so lucky.”

Nick kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, beautiful,” he told her as she nestled further against him, drifting off. “You too, Jarrod. I’m assuming you’re not heading back to your own bed.”

“Not if you don’t have any objections, Nick,” Jarrod murmured as he dozed off.

Nick just chuckled as he reached down and pulled up the quilt as best he could without disturbing his companions before he, too, succumbed to a deep peaceful slumber.

 


	2. Hot, Ain't It?

Chapter 2 Hot, Ain’t It

 

Nick paused before entering the library. Dammit, he didn’t want to say anything, it was beyond embarrassing, but his fevered imagination just wouldn’t let him rest.

Jarrod was his brother, for god’s sakes. But ever since the events of a couple nights ago, he couldn’t get the image of Jarrod’s naked body, the firm muscles and enormous male organ, out of his mind. He wondered again what it would be like to be on the receiving end of his sophisticated older brother’s attentions, and, running his hand through his hair while suppressing a shiver, strode purposefully into the study before he lost his nerve, steeling himself for the ridicule he was sure was coming.

“Hey, Jarrod.” Nick perched on the edge of the desk.

“Nick.” Jarrod didn’t look up from the document he was writing. “Something on your mind?”

“Oh, nothing really.” Nick picked up a paperweight and rolled it over in his hands. Jarrod put the pencil down and sat back, arms folded across his chest.

“Uh huh. From the look on your face, it’s a pretty important nothing.” Jarrod raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Just thinking is all. About what happened the other night.” He tried to meet Jarrod’s gaze, but looked away. “Reckon things might have gotten a little out of hand.”

“Well, I can’t say it was anything ordinary,” Jarrod concurred, “but Autumn left with a smile on her face and I can’t say I regret it.” Nick’s hazel eyes flickered back to Jarrod’s brilliant blues and he caught his breath at their intensity. “Any of it, Nick.”

Nick wasn’t sure if Jarrod was forgiving his inappropriate touches or if he was saying he actually enjoyed them, but either way, the tall cowboy marginally relaxed.

“I’ve never done anything like that before, Jarrod,” Nick told his brother, “hell, never even thought of doing anything like that. Do you have any idea how incredibly hot you are?”

The words were out of his mouth before Nick could think and he instantly wished he could take them back. What was wrong with him, desiring his brother that way? “I should go,” he said hastily. “Working ranch and all, you know.” He got up and moved for the door.

-

Jarrod had noticed something was up with Nick, something preoccupying his younger brother and Jarrod wasn’t completely sure what it was, even though he thought he had an idea. For the past two nights, ever since the intoxicating events with Autumn, Jarrod ended his day with his hand in his pants, getting himself off to the image of Nick grabbing him, Nick’s fingers penetrating him.

When Nick started to apologize, Jarrod felt a twinge of disappointment but was grateful there would be no awkwardness between the two of them. Nick was his brother, his best friend and he never wanted anything to ruin that. “I can’t say I regret it. Any of it, Nick.” He saw a bit of the tension leave Nick’s face at the reassurance, but there was still some showing.

“I’ve never done anything like that before, Jarrod,” Nick continued, “hell, never even thought of doing anything like that. Do you have any idea how incredibly hot you are?” Jarrod’s attention was instantly focused, catching the flash of desire in Nick’s eyes before Nick got up hastily.

“I should go. Working ranch and all, you know.”

In that instant, Jarrod knew Nick was having the same disturbing feelings as he was. He didn’t know what they were going to do about it, but he’d be damned if he’d let his brother think it was only one-sided. He quickly got to his feet, grabbed Nick around the waist before he left the room and snaked his other hand around to grip the bulge at the front of his pants.

“Are you sure it can’t keep?” he whispered in Nick’s ear, pushing his growing hardness against Nick’s backside.

“Jarrod---“ Nick breathed, turning to his brother in amazement. He was a mere inch from Jarrod’s face, Jarrod’s blue eyes darkening with lust.

“I’m not planning on kissing you, Nick,” Jarrod said with a chuckle at the closeness, “but I’m open to any other ideas you might have.” He tightened his grip on Nick’s erection. “We’re the only ones home at the moment.”

“God, Jarrod,” Nick managed, “I never thought I’d want a man to touch me, let alone my brother, but…” He shook his head.

“I have to admit, I’ve been having similar thoughts,” Jarrod conceded, a salacious grin coming to his lips. “The only questions are, do we act on them and if so, are we going to do it in the middle of the library?”

Nick responded by getting his own handful of Jarrod. “Your room this time,” he said with a grin of his own, “mine’s a mess. You do know we’re gonna burn in Hell for this.”

“Can’t be any hotter than what I’ve got in front of me,” was Jarrod’s response. “Let’s get upstairs before I start ripping your clothes off right here.”

-

It didn’t take long for Jarrod and Nick to strip each other naked when they got to the privacy of Jarrod’s bedroom. Nick pushed Jarrod onto the bed before the lawyer could react and grabbed the enormous cock that jutted almost to Jarrod’s navel.

“You can’t believe how much I’ve wanted to touch this bad boy,” Nick rumbled. “How do you walk with all that between your legs?”

Jarrod chuckled, closing his eyes to better enjoy Nick’s ministrations. “Practice, my boy, practice.” He inhaled sharply as his penis was squeezed and tugged. “Damn, that’s good. Harder, Nick.”

Nick complied, working Jarrod with the same roughness he liked to use on himself. Jarrod spread his legs wider, bending his knees as Nick got between them, opening himself up. Nick decided to explore while he manhandled Jarrod’s shaft, grabbing first his balls, then moving back to touch the sensitive skin behind them before rubbing against the dusky pucker.

“Ever had anyone do that to you?” Jarrod groaned, pushing against Nick’s fingers.

“Uh, no. You?” Nick wasn’t quite ready to let Jarrod know that he’d been wondering what it might be like. Jarrod pushed himself up, stilling Nick’s hand.

“You’d be amazed at what some of the girls in San Francisco will do for you. Nothing like it, I can assure you.” Jarrod’s voice was deep and husky. “Do you want to try it?”

Nick hesitated for only a second. “Hell, I’m here, aren’t I? Reckon I’m willing to try anything.”

Jarrod moved and before he knew it, Nick found himself on his belly, Jarrod behind him, pushing his legs apart to get between them. The lawyer ran his fingers into the crease of Nick’s ass, slowly circling his hole while pressing down slightly.

“Got anything we could use for lubrication?” he wanted to know. Nick tried to force the haze of lust out of his brain.

“Uh… got some saddle oil on the dresser.”

“That’ll do.” Nick turned his head to watch Jarrod retrieve the bottle, gigantic phallus standing straight out from his body. He looked like a picture of one of those Greek gods in that book the boys secretly passed around in school.

Nick suddenly wanted more than just Jarrod’s finger inside him.

-

“You gonna give it all to me, Jarrod?” Nick’s voice was a throaty whisper as Jarrod returned to what he’d been doing, his finger coated with oil and sliding more easily. Jarrod stopped just as he penetrated Nick’s opening.

Was Nick asking what he thought he was asking? “Do you mean you want me to…?”

“Fuck me in the ass. Yeah, Jarrod, that’s what I’m asking.”

Jarrod trembled with an unexpected desire as his penis swelled larger. “Are you sure, Nick?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure. Been dreaming about it for days, having that massive cock of yours rammed into me.” Jarrod pushed his finger in the rest of the way, finding Nick’s sweet spot and making him gasp. “God, Jarrod…!”

Jarrod added another digit and leaned over as Nick writhed beneath him. “Only if you do me after.” He knew how good a finger felt, to have Nick’s own impressive manhood inside him… His mind reeled at the deviant road his thoughts and lusts were taking him down, but at that moment he didn’t care. He fucked his brother harder with his fingers and Nick was panting heavily by the time by the time Jarrod had three fingers inside to stretch and prepare him.

“Don’t stop,” Nick groaned as Jarrod removed his fingers.

“I thought you wanted all of me,” Jarrod responded tantalizingly as he guided his aching shaft to Nick’s portal. He forced the huge head through, eliciting a yelp from Nick.

Jarrod stopped. “Nick, I don’t really want to hurt you,” he told his brother in concern, holding completely still. “Just say the word and I won’t go any further, I swear.”

“No, Jarrod, just… need to relax. Remember, that’s a monster you’ve got there.” Nick panted harshly, then the painful constriction on Jarrod’s member relaxed, allowing him to move a bit deeper. “Yeah, that’s it, Jarrod.”

“I’ll take it slow, Nick,” Jarrod promised and pushed in bit by bit, his incredible size making it impossible to miss hitting Nick’s prostate.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Nick inhaled, making Jarrod smile.

“Good, Nick?”

“Oh, yeah. Keep it coming, Jarrod.”

Jarrod pulled back and pushed in again slowly, grabbing Nick’s hips for leverage. He soon had a rhythm established, thrusting into Nick’s tunnel firmly. He felt his balls tighten and reached underneath to grab Nick’s shaft, stroking it as he came up Nick’s ass. “Oh, god, Nick!” He thrust a few more times, expelling the last of his essence, hitting Nick’s hard gland and working his hand so his brother climaxed only seconds later.

Slipping his softened member out of Nick’s heat, Jarrod rolled off onto his back.

“Give me a minute to recover, then your ass is mine,” the dark haired rancher growled playfully.

“Take all the time you need, Nick,” Jarrod assured him, content to enjoy his own post-coital bliss. “If you need any help getting it up again, just ask.”

“You wouldn’t want to suck me, would you?”

Jarrod propped himself up on his elbows, looking to see if Nick was serious. His brother’s hazel eyes were intense and Jarrod knew the request was genuine. “Well, considering what I’ve already done to you…” Jarrod rolled over and returned to his position between Nick’s thighs, the other man lying on his back this time. Slowly, he leaned over and brought his lips to the head of Nick’s shaft, licking the cum off the crown and sucking it slowly before he opened his mouth to swallow Nick’s entire length. Nick let out a low moan.

Just then, they heard the front door slam and voices floated up the stairs. Nick swore and Jarrod chuckled.

“Guess the shopping went quickly,” the lawyer observed with a smile. They two men got off the bed and retrieved their clothes.

“I’ll get you later, counsellor,” Nick promised, eyes smoldering, and Jarrod shivered in anticipation.

\----------------------------------------

Jarrod sighed as he rode up to the darkened house. It was well past midnight and the yard was quiet, only one or two lanterns left burning to greet his late arrival. His stomach growled; it had been a long time since lunch and he could only hope someone had set aside some supper for him.

This dispute wasn’t worth the time and effort, he mused, even with the exorbitant fee he would be charging for all the extra hours trying to come up with a settlement that would satisfy the heirs of Carson’s estate. He’d told the man with all his various holdings, children, stepchildren and other assorted relations that he needed a will, but Adam Carson kept putting it off and now Jarrod had to deal with the mess his death left behind.

Dismounting, he led Jingo into the barn and unsaddled the sorrel, giving him a good brushing and making sure the horse was supplied with adequate feed and water for the night.

“Long day, Jarrod?”

Jarrod turned to find Nick lounging against the barn door. “Definitely happy tomorrow is Sunday, Nick,” the weary lawyer sighed. “Make sure to give my apologies to Mother for missing church, but I’m planning to sleep in until at least noon.”

“Well, skipping church might not be such a smart idea, Pappy,” Nick warned, sauntering over with a lascivious grin on his face. “Considering the sinful things I’m planning on making you do tonight.”

“I’m tired, Nick,” Jarrod warned, but a wicked smile played on his lips as well. It had been three days since he’d had Nick and this was the first time they’d had an opportunity for him to return the favour. Nick grabbed him and turned him around, pushing Jarrod against the saddle resting on its rail.

“The things I’m going to do to you, then,” Nick revised as he unfastened Jarrod’s gunbelt, dropped it to the ground and worked the buttons of his pants until he had those pushed off Jarrod’s hips. Jarrod’s breath caught in anticipation as Nick’s erection, still confined, pushed against his backside. His own needy flesh was already distended to its full size when Nick grabbed him firmly and he let out a low moan.

“You like that?” Nick asked in a deep voice.

“Can’t you tell?” Jarrod asked back.

Nick chuckled and set about freeing himself from his own pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar, using its contents to liberally coat his fingers and penis. He then grabbed Jarrod’s overdeveloped manhood again and started stroking, penetrating Jarrod’s ass with a single finger to the same rhythm. “Oh, god, Nick,” the lawyer gasped as Nick’s finger passed over his prostate, sending a flash of sensation from there to his balls. “More.”

Nick obliged with a second finger and Jarrod pushed back against him, wanting still more. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you, counsellor?”

“If you need me to beg, I will, Nick,” Jarrod groaned. Nick’s fingers in his ass, his hand and the slick leather of the saddle against his cock were almost too much for the lawyer. His balls drew up and he felt the burn travel from his ass to his balls to his engorged length. “Nick, I’m not sure if I can last…”

Nick abruptly clamped down painfully on the base of Jarrod’s shaft, preventing the impending release. “Not yet,” he growled, guided his member to Jarrod’s entrance and pushed, the crown slipping through the tight ring of muscle with a hard shove. Jarrod cried out, a bit at the stab of pain, but his cry was mostly one of pleasure. “All the way, Nick,” he gasped feverishly, “now.”

-

Jarrod had taken it slow with him, allowing time to adjust to the incredible fullness, but the wild tone in his brother’s voice urged Nick to impale him in one mighty thrust. Oh, god, his brother was so hot and so tight, Nick nearly lost his mind and he slammed into Jarrod’s ass viciously. Not showing any mercy, Nick forced Jarrod against the saddle, fucking him as hard and as fast as he could. His hand released its grip on Jarrod’s cock, wrapping an arm tightly around Jarrod’s waist to hold him tighter and grabbing the saddle horn for more leverage as his hips pumped in abandon.

-

The ruthlessness of Nick’s pounding almost lifted Jarrod off his feet and Jarrod’s flesh was rubbed hard against the stirrup leather. The intense waves of pleasure crashing through his body were overwhelming and Jarrod was rendered helpless by his throes of ecstasy. He’d never experienced anything like it before, the brutality and pleasure combining in such a way that when Nick’s seed shot up his ass and the intensity of sensations coursed through him, accompanied by the earthshattering explosion of his own climax, Jarrod blacked out.

-

Nick dropped his head onto Jarrod’s shoulder, sweaty and dripping from his exertions. “That was the most incredible---“ he started when he noticed Jarrod’s body was completely limp. “Jarrod?” he asked, worried. “Jarrod!” Panicked, he laid his unresponsive brother on the ground and was relieved to see he was still breathing. He quickly wet a handkerchief in the nearest water bucket, squeezed some of the water onto Jarrod’s face and let out the breath he’d been holding when the blue eyes blinked open.

“God, Jarrod, you scared me,” he said, sitting down and pulling Jarrod up to lean against him, wrapping his arms around his brother’s chest.

“Sorry,” Jarrod replied weakly, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. “I think Autumn was right, it’s not how big, it’s how you use it. And you definitely know how to use it, brother Nick.”

Nick chuckled. “And knowing my big brother, you haven’t eaten since lunch. Sorry, Jarrod, should’ve let you get some food before I came after you.”

Jarrod patted Nick’s arm. “No worries, Nick, I haven’t felt this relaxed all day. Now how about helping me up?” Nick got up and gave Jarrod a hand, pulling him to his feet and helping him pull up his pants before refastening his own. Jarrod took a step before his knees buckled and Nick had to grab him to keep him from falling over.

“You okay?”

Jarrod took a deep breath and nodded. “Just a bit dizzy. And sore,” he admitted.

Nick’s face was contrite. “Didn’t mean to hurt you, Jarrod. You should’ve said something, stopped me.”

Jarrod looked at Nick, his blue eyes glinting with their customary spark. “I guess I was having too much fun to notice,” he said seductively. “But I guarantee I won’t be joining you for church tomorrow. For some reason, riding doesn’t seem like a very comfortable prospect.”

Nick shook his head, vowing to be a bit more careful next time. “C’mon, let’s get those old bones of yours up to your room. I’ll bring you up something to eat.”

Suddenly, the import of his last thought hit him. Next time. “Jarrod…” he started, unsure of what to say. It was so unreal, this liaison he was having with his brother. Depraved, immoral, inappropriate, the list of adjectives just went on.

Then he heard Jarrod say, “If you think I’m going to go easy on you next time, think again, brother Nick. I can guarantee you that you won’t be busting any broncs for a while after I’m done having your ass.”

“Should there be a next time, Jarrod?” Nick asked, voicing his unease. “I mean, this goes against all we’ve been taught…”

“I don’t know, Nick,” Jarrod admitted, suddenly thoughtful. “The way I see it, we’re not hurting anyone. Well, no one but me, at the moment,” he added wryly as he sat gingerly against a stack of bales, wincing a bit. “Neither of us is married and it’s not likely that any children are going to come out of this.” Nick snickered at that. “I don’t know how something we both want that feels so good can be that wrong,” he concluded, “even if it is against the law and the Church.”

“So long as Mother doesn’t find out,” Nick agreed with a grin, relieved. “That wooden spoon of hers just might come out of retirement.” He sat beside his brother and squeezed Jarrod’s thigh. “I guess we’ll just keep it quiet,” he said as he put a companionable arm around Jarrod’s shoulders. “We’re brothers, Jarrod, closer than brothers, we’re just taking brotherly love a little further than most, I reckon. And I can’t argue with the feeling good part.”

“You won’t be jealous if I still date women, will you?” Jarrod kidded with a devilish smile. “You’ve got talent, I grant, but I generally like a few more curves on my dancing partners.”

“Well, if we don’t date women, Jarrod,” Nick shot back, “Mother’ll never get any grandchildren and she really will bring back the wooden spoon.”

“Too true, brother Nick,” Jarrod chuckled. “Now how about a hand getting back to the house?” Nick put a supporting arm around his brother’s waist and Jarrod rested his arm around Nick’s shoulders as they made their slow way back to the house.

“And Nick?”

“Yeah, Jarrod?”

Jarrod paused at the bottom step. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

Nick grinned and slapped his brother lightly on the back as they went into the house together.


	3. In Control

Jarrod moaned as Nick shoved his cock up the lawyer’s ass and hit his prostate on the way by. It hurt; it always hurt, but it felt so damn good at the same time and Jarrod felt his organ swell in response. Nick wasn’t always one for preliminaries and Jarrod never argued. The mixed sensations of ecstasy and pain brought by Nick’s ruthless pounding were something Jarrod discovered he had a secret weakness for. Maybe not so secret, Jarrod thought again as Nick reached under him to grab his cock. That elicited a loud cry of desperate longing when his brother tugged hard.

“Oh, god, Nick!” Jarrod was glad the line shack was far away from where anyone might hear him.

“I’ll give you more if you can take it,” Nick growled in Jarrod’s ear.

Jarrod groaned, his body on fire and Nick took that as a ‘yes’. He leaned onto Jarrod and with his hands tied firmly behind his back, Jarrod couldn’t stop his face from being driven into the hard mattress. Nick’s hand continued its rough treatment of Jarrod’s penis, his cock drove hard into Jarrod’s ass and Jarrod wasn’t sure if the scream that came from deep within his throat was mostly born of pain or pleasure as his own member pulsed and shot stream after stream of hot fluid over himself, the mattress and Nick’s hand.

He couldn’t breathe and shook as his orgasm continued on. Nick grabbed Jarrod’s hips to plunge his cock in with another powerful thrust. Jarrod found his face pushed harder against the mattress as Nick stiffened suddenly before giving several more hard, sharp jabs. The incredible shocks throughout his body finally abated and the weight on top of his lifted, but tied as he was, he couldn’t push himself up and was barely able to turn his head to the side before he passed out from lack of air.

Jarrod sighed in release as Nick ran his hands across the lawyer’s back and buttocks.

“You look awfully pretty all hogtied like this, big brother.”

From the tone of his voice, Jarrod could just imagine the grin that must be on Nick’s face at that moment. His suspicions were confirmed when strong hands grabbed his hips and flipped him over.

The salacious leer broadened. “Maybe I should just keep you like this.” Nick brushed Jarrod’s semi-hard cock and Jarrod felt his member twitch again.

“I don’t know how much more of this I’m up for, Nick.” Jarrod tried to sit, but Nick pushed him back down.

“I ain’t done with you yet, counsellor.” Nick gave Jarrod’s flesh another squeeze and quickly got to his feet. Before Jarrod could react, Nick had a rope tied to one of his ankles and was fastening the other end to the bedframe.

“Nick!” Jarrod tried to pull his other leg away, but Nick straddled him like he was hogtieing a calf for branding and quickly had both legs restrained, spread-eagled across the cot. “Nick, what the devil do you think you’re doing?” Jarrod demanded as the rope cut into his wrists when he tried to wiggle out of his bonds. “My hands are one thing, but…” He honestly didn’t even know how Nick had talked him into that.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he looked from Jarrod’s rapidly swelling cock back to his face. “C’mon, you can’t tell me you don’t like it.” Kneeling between Jarrod’s legs, he grabbed the heavy sac and took Jarrod’s massive organ in his mouth as deep as he could.

Jarrod gave up struggling as Nick sucked his cock. The problem was, he did like it; he liked it too much. Throughout his life, he’d always been in control and the fact that the harder Nick used him, the more he got off on it was disturbing. As Nick’s mouth left him and his hard length was rammed up Jarrod’s ass again, the idea that he couldn’t do anything other than lie there helpless while Nick fucked him sent a thrill through Jarrod. It disturbed him and excited him and his cock jutted further as even more blood rushed into it. The strength of his reaction caused reflex to take over and he started to struggle, which only seemed to fuel Nick’s efforts. Nick’s huge cock thrust into him, hitting his prostate again and again and Jarrod’s whole being exploded into an agony of pleasure. Hot seed splashed across his belly and chest as his penis continued to pulse and in the throes of his climax, he wasn’t even aware of when Nick pulled out.

“Damn, Nick,” he finally managed to gasp.

Nick collapsed on the mattress beside him. “You are just too good of a fuck, Jarrod. Hope I didn’t go to far.”

In spite of his earlier thoughts, Jarrod managed a smile. “Do I look like I’m complaining?” He was glad his cock was too done in to react when Nick’s gaze roved over him.

“Nope.” Nick sat up and retrieved his clothes off the floor.

“Uh, Nick?” Jarrod asked as Nick pulled on his pants.

“Yeah, Jarrod?”

“You planning to untie me sometime today?”

Nick chuckled as he pulled Jarrod into a sitting position to untie his hands before releasing his legs. “Wish I could take a picture.”

Jarrod rubbed the rope burns that marked his wrists. “Well, I’m glad you can’t. As it is, I’m going to have to make sure my cuffs are buttoned up for a few days.”

“Reckon I’ll just hafta do it again sometime.”

That offhand statement did get Jarrod’s member’s attention and he was thankful Nick was occupied with buttoning his pants. The fact that he wanted to be under Nick’s control again didn’t sit easily and it weighed heavily on his mind during the rest of the day and far into the night.

*

Jarrod stepped out of the courthouse into the bright afternoon sun. He felt good; the jury had been mesmerized by his closing arguments and he even had old Judge Lawson hanging on his every word. He relished being in control of events and was certain the judgement in his client’s favour would set a long-lasting precedent.

Jarrod scratched absently at the healing rope marks on his wrist. His feeling of satisfaction suddenly vanished to be replaced by uncertainty. How could he be so dominant in the courtroom and yet so submissive to Nick? The sexual relations they were having were deviant enough and Jarrod wondered exactly what Nick thought of his big brother’s reactions. He wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know. Sighing heavily, Jarrod decided to head to the Golden Slipper and mull things over with the help of a good bottle of whiskey.

“Give me a bottle of your best, would you, Harry?” he requested from the man behind the bar.

“Sure thing, Jarrod.” Harry returned with a full bottle and a glass. “Won the case, did you?”

“Did you ever think otherwise?” Jarrod raised the bottle in a salute and gave his friend a cocky grin that masked his inner turmoil. He took himself over to a corner table and poured a shot, tossing it back before pouring another. He pushed his hat off his forehead and leaned back to think.

“You want to do your celebrating alone, Jarrod honey, or would you like a little company?”

Jarrod looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes. “By all means, Penny, pull up a chair,” he invited, welcoming the distraction.

The buxom redhead sat and refilled Jarrod’s glass. She took a sip and Jarrod admired her long, smooth neck before his gaze travelled down to the creamy expanse of flesh pushed up over the low cut neckline of her gown. Penny noticed the attention and readjusted her shoulders to better show off her considerable assets. Jarrod’s eyes gleamed with lust as she leaned closer and trailed her hand up his thigh to rest on his stiffening groin. “Maybe you’d like to do a little more celebrating upstairs?” she breathed into his ear.

Jarrod finished the glass as his cock twitched under her hand. A good fuck with the willing saloon girl was just what he needed. “Penny darling, you read my mind.”

Penny gave his bulging member a squeeze. “Your mind had nothing to do with it,” she teased. She grabbed the bottle, took his hand and led the way upstairs. Once the door closed behind them, Jarrod tossed his hat aside and asserted control over the situation. He pulled Penny close and covered her mouth with his. His tongue demanded entry and Penny’s lips willingly parted. He invaded her mouth while his hands found the fastenings of her dress and deftly undid them to let the garment slide to the floor. Grabbing a full breast with one hand, his other hand reached down and cupped her ass firmly as he ground his hips into hers.

Penny worked her hands in between them to unbutton Jarrod’s pants. Her fingers grazed the aching hardness of his shaft and Jarrod moaned in pleasure. He pushed her back across the bed, clad only in a black garter belt and lacy stockings, and proceeded to quickly divest himself of boots, pants and shirt. He started to kneel between her enticingly parted legs before he changed his mind. Grabbing her hips, Jarrod flipped Penny over and pulled her back against him so she was leaning over the edge of the bed with her ass pushed against his belly. His hands wandered up to fondle her breasts and he pinched her nipples.

“Do you mind?” he asked in a sultry baritone.

“Whatever you do to me, I know it’s going to be good.” She inhaled sharply when he nipped at the top of her shoulders. One hand travelled down her belly to the tangled curls between her legs and Jarrod found her cleft hot and wet. “Jarrod honey, I’m as ready as a girl can get for that magnificent equipment you’ve got there.”

Jarrod grasped his distended flesh and pressed it against her. The slickness of Penny’s arousal coated the head of his enormous organ and he embedded himself in her heat with one firm thrust. Penny moaned and Jarrod only gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he started to move.

He bent over, pinning her to the side of the bed. His hands grabbed hers in a crushing grip as he plunged his cock into her hot center. With powerful strokes, he slammed into her and her sounds of pleasure just urged him harder and faster.

Jarrod’s body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat as Penny cried, “Oh, god, honey, yes!” and she gasped as her muscles clenched around his cock. Jarrod could feel himself getting ready; his balls drew up and hot seed pooled at the base of his shaft before it shot out in great pulses that shook him to the core. Jarrod’s knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, still buried inside Penny as he pulled her with him. He continued to hold her firmly as his hips bucked almost involuntarily with small aftershocks before he burrowed his head against her neck and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“You okay, darling?” he managed to ask.

“Never better.” Penny turned to give him a fervent kiss. She got to her feet and drew him after her. They lay side by side on the bed and Jarrod pulled her close as they basked in the afterglow.

“Penny, can I ask you something?”

She lifted herself onto one elbow. “Sure, honey. What is it?”

Jarrod wasn’t sure how to put his question into words. “When we do that, does it bother you that I take over? That I’m in control?”

Penny gave a rich, hearty laugh. “I love it how you men always think you’re in control,” she teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jarrod looked at her quizzically. “Think?” he asked with a hint of a smile.

She bent down and ran her tongue over his lips as she kissed him. “Well, who would you say is in charge? The one who’s doing all the work or the one who’s getting what she wants while making someone else do all the work? There’s a certain power in letting someone else take over, especially when you trust that someone to stop if you really want them to.” She put her hand in his and lifted it to better examine the abrasions that circled his wrist. “You worried that you let some girl tie you up?”

Jarrod chuckled. “Something like that.” He thought about he and Nick’s encounter in the line shack. Penny was right; he did trust Nick to stop if things went too far and that trust was likely the reason he could get off on being dominated during the rough, brutal sex that both of them enjoyed. Besides, he always needed to be in control in the rest of his life; his position as a lawyer and the head of the Barkley family demanded it. The opportunity to relinquish that control was just too liberating to pass up.

“I wouldn’t worry, Jarrod. No one’s ever going to mistake a virile specimen like you for someone helpless and weak.” Penny nuzzled his ear. “Maybe you’ll even let me tie you up sometime,” she purred.

Jarrod ran his hand over the smooth curve of her back and hip. “Maybe I’ll let you do it to me right now,” he murmured back. His body tingled at the prospect.

Penny’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise. “Well, a girl doesn’t get an invitation like that every day.” She grabbed Jarrod’s hands as she straddled him and pushed them over his head to give him a tantalizing kiss. He parted his lips for her tongue and let her ravish his mouth.

As Penny tied his wrists over his head to the brass headboard with a silk scarf, Jarrod didn’t resist. He only started to struggle when she lightly raked her nails down the inside of his arms and on to his ribs.

“God, Penny, don’t!” he protested.

She stopped but didn’t take her hands away. “My, my, is the great Jarrod Barkley ticklish?” She brushed her fingertips across his ribs again and laughed as he squirmed.

“You have no idea,” he gasped as he tried to move away.

Penny’s eyes took on a devilish gleam and Jarrod held his breath. Usually he hated to be tickled; it was all he could do to keep still when he had any sort of injury that needed to be tended. But Penny was merciless. She ran her nails across his ribs until he was panting and gasping for air before moving on to the soft flesh at the juncture of his belly and thighs. He flinched and then the tingly sensation started a flow of blood to his semi-hard member.

“I see you like that, honey,” she murmured and her fingers danced closer to his swelling organ. Jarrod moved his hips, not sure if he wanted to get away or get closer, but even though his legs weren’t bound, he didn’t have enough freedom. Penny leaned over and gave his hips and belly several fluttery kisses and Jarrod’s cock pulsed with need.

“Penny, please…” he breathed. Penny moved up and put her arms on either side of his head.

“Don’t rush me, Jarrod,” she told him with a devilish smile. “Haven’t you heard ‘good things come to those who wait’?”

For all her earlier talk about who was really in charge, Jarrod suspected it was Penny who had the power right then. The desperate ache in his groin as she tickled, kissed and teased her way around it made him know that whatever she asked of him, he’d do it if only she’d give him the release he craved. But it was exhilarating as well and even though his manhood was burning with frustration, he relished every lick and touch that made it twitch with desire.

Penny paused and eyed his straining arousal with a smouldering gaze. “If anyone had told me you could get any bigger, I’d have told them they were crazy.” The fluid already leaking out made the colossal purple head glisten and Jarrod had to wonder if his shaft would burst if any more blood flowed into it.

“God, Penny,” he groaned.

“Would you beg me for it?” she whispered wickedly.

“Men don’t beg, Penny,” he moaned as his hips moved, desperately seeking contact.

“Are you sure?” Penny leaned over and licked the wetness off the tip of his cock.

That was Jarrod’s undoing and he gave in. “Alright, Penny, I’m begging you,” he pleaded shamelessly. “Please…”

“Please what?”

Her breath hitched as his eyes caught hers and she saw the scorching hunger in their blue depths.

“Please fuck me,” he begged. “With your hands, your mouth, anything, just fuck me now and fuck me hard.”

She straddled him and lowered her hot pussy down on his dripping maleness. His cock was so engorged, she couldn’t take him all at once and Jarrod used all his willpower not to thrust so he wouldn’t hurt her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was buried to the hilt and groaned in delight.

“I’m not going to last long,” he warned her with a gasp as she raised herself up only to slide down his shaft again. He had no leverage, but his hips tried to match her rhythm as she began to ride him hard. She leaned over to kiss his lips and her nipples brushed against his, sending more fire through his body.

“You may not be a cowboy, Jarrod,” she whispered into his mouth, “but you sure are one hell of a ride.”

Jarrod’s tongue sought hers, the only part of him he could completely control, and fucked her mouth as she continued to drive herself onto his cock. A hot shudder went though him as he was finally able to let go and his seed burst from his shaft to send stream after stream of milky cum inside her pulsing depths. He savoured the aftershocks that coursed through him and finally able to breathe again, Jarrod could only watch as Penny continued to ride him vigorously. Her hands gripped his shoulders and the look on her face was magnificent when her inner muscles clenched his length tightly as she came in her own euphoric climax. He had never truly watched his partner’s expression in the throes of orgasm before and made a note to do it more often.

She collapsed with his manhood still buried inside her. He couldn’t do anything about it but was in no rush to leave the warmth of her body anyway. Eventually, she rolled off and tugged on the scarf to free his hands.

“I’m not sure exactly who had the most control there,” he chuckled as he pulled her to him to snuggle in the shared warmth of their bodies.

“But it was fun,” she purred and Jarrod couldn’t disagree. Even though he had been at someone else’s mercy, he was still the well-respected attorney from the valley’s most powerful family. He found he was secure enough to get beyond that and revelled in the power he now realized could come with the willing release of control.


	4. No Vacancy

Jarrod leaned against the bar. He was weary to the bone and at the moment didn’t want anything other than a shot of whiskey to cut the dust and a soft, comfortable bed to collapse onto. The business negotiations had taken longer than anticipated so he and Nick were pushing a hard pace to try and get home for their mother’s birthday. They’d camped out the last two nights on their way over the mountains and Jarrod was happy to arrive in the small town near dusk. Nick teased him about getting soft from sitting at a desk most days, but Jarrod noted that his brother didn’t protest when Jarrod offered to get them rooms at the hotel while Nick arranged for stabling.

From the size of the place, Jarrod guessed that the bar doubled as the hotel’s front desk. The room was crowded and it took a few minutes for the bartender to come over, so Jarrod took the opportunity to check out the room. A couple of working girls in dresses of low-cut satin caught his eye and he gave them a wink when they looked in his direction.

“What’ll it be, mister?”

Jarrod turned his attention to the man behind the bar. “Whiskey,” he ordered, “and a couple rooms.”

“Whiskey I’ve got.” The bartender set a glass in front of Jarrod and filled it with amber liquid. “Rooms I don’t. Got a whole bevy of cowpokes in off a drive, took up every last one.”

Jarrod sighed at the thought of another night camped out on the hard ground. He tossed a coin on the bar. “You can leave the bottle.” The bartender swiftly pocketed the money and went to serve another patron.

Jarrod heard the jingle of spurs come up behind him. “No rooms,” he told Nick as his brother leaned against the polished wood. The bartender was occupied at the other end of the bar, so Jarrod pushed his refilled glass over. Nick tossed back the shot.

“At least the whiskey’s good,” he commented as Jarrod took the glass back to pour another shot of his own. “Livery was full up, too, but got the horses some feed and a spot in the corral. Maybe we can find us a couple steaks before we head out.”

Jarrod was about to agree when he caught the scent of perfume. He looked over to see the girls he’d noticed earlier sidling up to the bar next to them. The one with the dark chestnut curls slid her hand up his arm and Jarrod took a long look at the creamy skin her décolletage exposed.

“We couldn’t help overhearing you boys were looking for a room for the night,” she purred as she appraised the quality of the men’s attire. “Liza and I might be willing to share, if the price is right.”

Jarrod raised an eyebrow at Nick. He was tired, true, but not that tired if the stirring in his pants was any indication. “What do you think, brother Nick?”

Nick’s arm snaked out to grab the blonde around the waist. “I think none of us is gonna get much sleep,” he observed with a rakish grin.

The brunette slid her hand under Jarrod’s jacket. “We’ll let them go first, handsome,” she breathed in his ear, “you can buy me a drink while we wait.”

“Who says we need to wait?” Jarrod breathed back with a lascivious glint in his eye and a knowing look to Nick. “We were taught that it’s better to share. As long as you lovely ladies don’t mind, of course.”

The girls exchanged a surprised glance and the blonde called Liza shrugged with a smile. “As long as you don’t think you’re gonna get two for one.”

“Never dream of it,” Jarrod assured her. His blue eyes gleamed with thoughts of the night to come.

Nick took a last swallow of whiskey. “Lead the way, beautiful,” he pronounced with a sweeping gesture and the two men followed the ladies up the stairs.

The dark haired beauty had already established her preference, so Jarrod immediately took her lips with his own. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as his hand reached down the top of her dress to find her barely-concealed nipple. She moaned around his questing tongue and pushed off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. Jarrod’s other hand moved under her skirt to find nothing between his fingers and her hot cleft. She was already wet and his pants were growing tight, so as her hand roved over the smooth skin of his chest, Jarrod unfastened the buttons confining his swollen organ and pushed her back across the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nick pull the other girl onto his lap, but Jarrod’s pulsing flesh demanded action. Not willing to take it slow tonight, he buried his cock inside her waiting pussy with one firm push.

“Do you like being fucked hard, baby, or do you want me to take it easy?” he asked as he nipped at her neck.

“Oh, god, as hard as you can give it to me, handsome,” she gasped as Jarrod’s enormous maleness stretched her to the limit. Jarrod hooked his arms under her thighs and pulled them up and out for maximum penetration. He pounded into her sweet flesh and devoured the sounds of the bed creaking and the sight of her body bucking beneath him. Jarrod fucked her harder and his world narrowed to the sensations from his plunging length. He heard her scream, “Oh, god!” as she climaxed and he rammed his cock into her in short, sharp jabs as his cum burst from the tip in mind-blowing pulses. Jarrod made sure every steamy drop was deposited inside her before he pulled out slowly and she sighed in pleasure.

 

Nick watched as Jarrod didn’t waste any time when the door was closed behind them. They were both tired from the long day in the saddle but he knew his brother was always up for a good fuck if the urge overtook him and it definitely looked as if Jarrod had the urge that night. Nick turned his attention to the blonde slowly undressing in front of him and felt his member swell.

“It seems as they’ve taken over the bed,” she said in a sweet, lilting voice and pushed him back into a chair. Nick’s eyes feasted on the generous breasts and hips exposed in front of him and didn’t object when she unfastened his pants. He lifted his hips so she could drag them off and waited with bated breath as she removed his boots as well. He pulled her to her feet and onto his lap. His manhood was bathed in the hot juices from her own arousal and Nick slowly began to rub against her, coating his organ with her wetness. He took a breast in each hand, fondling and pinching, and groaned when she grabbed his member to guide it to her opening.

“You want it right now, hey baby?” and he impaled her on his hot shaft when he heard her low, “Mmm hmm.” He could hear the bed squeaking and Jarrod’s low grunts. Jarrod could really get into it when he fucked someone and Nick wasn’t about to be outdone. He grabbed the blonde, Liza, he remembered, and started pounding into her. Hands on her hips, he helped her move with his thrusts, lifting her as he pulled out and pushing her back down as he drove into her. Their bodies moved to an age-old rhythm and Nick felt the familiar burn begin in his balls. He thrust faster and harder and Liza’s muscles clenched around his straining cock. He heard his brother’s partner yell, “Oh, god!” and Nick continued his onslaught as Liza tensed and whispered the same thing. He came hard; his organ pulsed as it released his seed and Nick pulled her tight to him as his aftershocks died away.

He looked over to see Jarrod move out from between the other girl’s legs and caught his brother’s eye. Nick’s eyes roamed across Jarrod’s bare torso to the semi-erect member hanging out of his pants and looked up again to give Jarrod a lustful gaze.

“You want it,” he mouthed silently and stifled a chuckle when Jarrod’s penis twitched.

The brunette’s hands slid over Jarrod’s shoulders to finish removing his shirt and then around his waist to slowly push off his pants as Jarrod grabbed himself. He slowly stroked his length, tugging on it as his eyes never left Nick’s. “You bet I do,” he mouthed back.

Nick turned his attention back to the blonde as she got off his lap. “Hope you had a good time,” she said.

“Now that’s a fact,” he told her and turned again to watch Jarrod’s organ grow in his hand. The size of his brother’s endowment never failed to amaze him. “And the night’s still young. Now that we’ve taken the edge off, we can all take our time.” Nick’s own member started to harden again at the sight of Jarrod pleasuring himself. “Haven’t gotten enough yet, hey, big brother?”

“Not nearly, Nick,” Jarrod replied with a lustful wink, “but you,” and he turned to the brunette as well, “and you are still wearing too many clothes.” He snagged the blonde when she came into arms’ reach to pull her onto the bed beside him. “You can join us when you’re ready.” Jarrod pushed the blonde onto the bed and grabbed her ass with both hands as he pressed his massive erection against her belly. He felt bare skin brush against his back and rolled to see Nick sandwiching the other girl against him. “Didn’t get your name,” he said as his hand reached up to grab her tit while the other continued to fondle Liza’s ass.

“Ellie,” she said and gasped as Nick took her other breast in his mouth.

Jarrod pulled Liza over so she was partially on top of him and kissed her while one hand played with her nipple and the other with Ellie’s. Then he almost jumped in surprise when Nick grabbed his balls roughly. He glanced over at Nick to see his brother concentrating on sucking Ellie’s tit and the brunette’s eyes were closed in pleasure while the dark haired rancher’s fingers worked their way between Jarrod’s thighs. Jarrod parted his legs slightly while his lips ravished Liza’s and Nick’s hand wandered across the sensitive skin behind his sac and further to tease his tight pucker. Jarrod moaned and his hands tightened involuntarily on both girls when a finger penetrated his ass. Then Nick’s finger brushed over his prostate and Jarrod’s cock swelled painfully.

“I see you cowboys sometimes like a different kind of ride.”

Both Jarrod and Nick froze.

Ellie gave a meaningful look to Liza and then shot a playful one at the men.

“It’s no big deal to us,” Liza informed them as she stroked Jarrod’s considerable length. “Sometime we hafta look to each other for a little pleasing when the fellas are only interested in themselves. I’m sure it’s no different on a long trail when there ain’t any girls around.”

“Well, I reckon we’re partial to a little of everything.” Nick bestowed his brother with a salacious grin. “And I think a little of everything is just what you need, Jarrod. What do you say, ladies?”

Jarrod gasped as Nick’s finger pressed hard into him and Liza squeezed his cock. Ellie’s lips came down over his and Jarrod closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensations. His eyes flew open again when Nick removed his finger and pulled him by the legs into his lap. A familiar hardness pressed against his ass. “Nick,” he tried to gasp, but Ellie forced her tongue further into his mouth. A strangled cry formed deep in Jarrod’s throat as Nick’s cock pierced his tight hole with a hard shove. His hands gripped the sheets tightly when Liza started stroking his shaft harder and faster to match the rhythm of Nick’s thrusts and then Jarrod’s penis was encased in the warmth of her mouth. She sucked him hard, Ellie practically fucked his mouth with her tongue and Nick’s cock struck that one spot over and over. Jarrod was lost in ecstasy and surrendered.

Nick gave an abrupt twist of his hips and suddenly Jarrod’s spine was a blazing inferno, fire ran from his fingertips to his toenails and back to his groin and he screamed into Ellie’s mouth as he exploded into Liza’s. They didn’t let up and Jarrod whimpered with the overload of sensation as Liza sucked out every drop of cum and Nick gave a final vicious thrust to explode deep inside him. Jarrod lay helpless as they all slowly released him, his member still twitching and his body shuddering in the last throes of pleasure.

Nick’s warm hand squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll get you a blanket, Jarrod.”

Jarrod managed a mumbled, “Thanks,” as a quilt was pulled over him. His overtired and overstimulated body gave in to exhaustion and Jarrod barely heard Nick rumble, “Now that my big brother’s taken care of, ladies, we should…” before he drifted off into a deep and blissful sleep in the soft, comfortable bed.


	5. And Brother Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter picks up not long after Heath joins the family.

It was just past dusk as Heath turned his horse’s head for home. The day had been a hot one and he decided to take a detour to the secluded pond the family occasionally used as a swimming hole. As he rode, his mind replayed the scene he’d witnessed the previous night. He was having trouble sleeping in the heat and decided to take a walk. Nothing was stirring and he wandered into the barn, thinking to maybe repair some of the harness that was waiting.

Hearing a strange noise, Heath quietly moved to the back of the barn and stopped in shock, rooted to the ground by what was happening in front of him. Nick had Jarrod pushed into the corner, both men’s pants around their ankles and Nick’s hips were rocking against the lawyer in an unmistakable rhythm.

“God, harder, Nick,” he heard Jarrod moan and Heath watched in disbelief as Nick’s thrusting intensified, his hand reaching around Jarrod’s waist in what was an obvious move to grasp his brother’s penis.

“Jarrod, you are just so damn hot…”

Heath soon recovered the ability to move and made his slow way back to his room, wondering if he was really awake. He’d tried to put those images out of his mind all day, but they kept coming back.

Heath wasn’t naïve; he’d done it himself back as a prisoner in Carterson and a few times since. There was very little joy to be had in that hell of a prison camp and if the men took what pleasure they could in each other, Heath didn’t think that condemned them. But Jarrod and Nick were brothers and they had their pick of most of the eligible and even some of the not-so-eligible ladies in Stockton.

But there were things that you could with a man you just couldn’t do with a woman… Heath squirmed uneasily, uncomfortable that he was getting hard thinking of what he’d seen. They were his brothers too, dammit.

And it didn’t help that when he came up to the swimming hole, he found his brothers at it again. Both men were completely naked and Nick was reclining against a saddle, Jarrod’s head between Nick’s legs. Nick’s hands were grabbing onto Jarrod’s hair as his brother sucked his shaft in and out of this mouth and Heath couldn’t think of a sight that turned him on half as much. Making a quick decision, he sauntered up to them.

“Is this something only two can play, or can I join in, too?”

Both his brothers looked up in alarm and Heath just gave them a grin, eyeing both greedily.

“Heath…” Nick started, and his eyes widened as Heath removed his boots and slipped off his pants to expose his own excited member.

Jarrod quickly regained his composure and eyed his new brother’s massive cock lustfully. “By all means, brother Heath. I’m sure there’s room for one more.”

Heath knelt down behind Jarrod. “Just continue what you were doing, big brother. I’m sure I can find a way to amuse myself.” He grabbed Jarrod’s tight ass and slid his hand between his buttocks to tease his sensitive pucker.

Jarrod inhaled sharply at the sensation before returning his attention to Nick’s shaft. His heartbeat, which started racing when Heath caught them, was quickly getting faster for a different reason as Heath pressed first one finger and then two into his waiting hole. Nick groaned when Jarrod’s mouth tensed convulsively as Heath found his prostate.

“Oh, god, whatever you’re doing to him, Heath, keep it up,” the dark rancher gasped. “Think you should know big brother here likes to be ridden hard.”

Jarrod’s own penis twitched at Nick’s words. Nick was right, he did like it rough, and he loved the feeling of Nick’s cock rammed into him as hard as it could be, stretching him past the point of pain to intense pleasure. He sucked Nick harder and involuntarily swallowed him all the way down his throat as he gasped when Heath’s cock pierced his ass, his blond brother taking Nick’s words and forcing himself in as hard as he could with only his own precum for lubrication. Jarrod tried to moan at the painful thrill, tried to do something, but Nick took the opportunity to grab Jarrod’s head tightly and thrust his member to its full length down Jarrod’s throat to fuck him in the mouth as hard as Heath was fucking him in the ass. Jarrod was pinned helplessly between his two brothers, totally at their mercy, unable to move and unable to breathe and felt he would drown in pleasure. Heath grabbed his hips and continued his assault on Jarrod’s backside, his huge member hitting Jarrod’s prostate with each thrust and causing indescribable ecstasy. Jarrod felt both his brothers swell inside him and he almost choked on Nick’s semen as Heath’s hot ejaculate spurted up his ass, his own seed spewing out across the ground as his reality exploded. They both withdrew and Jarrod lay on the ground, struggling to hold on to consciousness.

“Hey, Jarrod, you all right?”

Jarrod lifted his head to see the concerned blue eyes of his new brother watching him and nodded weakly. Nick grabbed him around the shoulders and helped him to sit.

“Just take your time, Jarrod.” Nick patted him on the thigh. “I’m gonna work on getting to know our little brother better." He turned to grab Heath’s semi-rigid flesh. “Now brother Jarrod here is just about the best lay you’re ever gonna have, but you seem to have inherited more than just your good looks from our father.”

Heath gave Jarrod a lopsided grin. “Reckon that was one of the best fucks of my life, Jarrod,” he said before closing his eyes and groaning as Nick tugged on his cock.

Jarrod chuckled, already starting to recover and took himself in hand. “Any time, Heath. Just remember, turnabout is fair play.”

Heath cracked an eye open and both eyes widened at the sheer size of Jarrod’s cock as he saw the massive organ grow in the lawyer’s hand. “Boy howdy, Jarrod, I don’t think I’ve every seen anything quite like what you’ve got there.”

“Do you want to touch it, suck it, or have it shoved inside you?” Nick leered as he continued to work Heath with his fist.

Heath cocked an eyebrow at both of them. “How ‘bout a little of each?”

“Well, Heath,” Jarrod told him with a devilish grin, “I think you’ll have to do the first two before I’m ready for the third.”

Heath moved over and pushed Jarrod’s hand out of the way to grab his silky penis, using firm strokes starting from the base and moving towards the tip. Nick followed, continuing to manhandle Heath’s member as his other fingers started plying Heath’s ass. Jarrod leaned back and closed his eyes in contentment as Heath’s other hand roamed across his belly and chest and moved up to tweak his taut nipples.

“Mmmm, that’s good, Heath,” he murmured, opening his eyes and meeting Heath’s sky blue with the intense blue of his own. The lawyer’s hands slipped up and unbuttoned Heath’s shirt, rubbing the strong, muscular chest. Heath bent over and trailed his lips across Jarrod’s belly before engulfing the head of his brother’s enormous phallus in his mouth.

Heath groaned around Jarrod’s shaft when Nick finally got three fingers inside of him and the dark rancher stroked his hard nub. Nick hadn’t been joking when he said that Jarrod was the best lay he’d ever had; whenever he was with a woman, Nick always held himself in check, wanting to bring her pleasure without hurting her. But with Jarrod, he could let himself go and give into his wildest desires and Jarrod just took it. Nick had never figured his older brother to be someone who enjoyed being under another’s control, but the more ruthlessly he fucked Jarrod, the more Jarrod seemed to get off on it.

Not that Jarrod couldn’t give as good as he got; that was something Heath was going to find out for himself shortly.

Nick backed off as Jarrod pushed Heath’s head away and grabbed him around the waist, flipping him around so his tight butt was facing the lawyer. With a smooth motion, Jarrod grasped his cock and plunged the head into Heath’s waiting opening. Nick leaned back on his haunches to get a better view of the incredulous look on his blond brother’s face and the look of intense rapture on Jarrod’s.

“Let me know when you’re ready, Heath.” The lawyer’s voice was deep and sultry and Nick started working himself firmly. Heath must have let Jarrod know it was okay because the lawyer started thrusting with firm, easy strokes. Nick never could get over the intense look on Jarrod’s face when he was fucking someone and ever since the first time they’d shared a woman, he found that the sight of his brother’s ass and thighs working vigorously made him hard beyond belief. Stroking himself with one hand, Nick moved so he could grab Jarrod’s ass with the other and slipped his fingers into his crack. Jarrod’s hole was still slick with Heath’s cum and Nick had no trouble penetrating. His worked his fingers in and out to the rhythm of Jarrod’s thrusting and pumped his own cock to the same tempo.

Jarrod’s eyes were closed in ecstasy and Heath was moaning and writhing beneath him, urging Jarrod harder and faster and even though Nick loved to watch, he loved fucking his brother more. Jarrod’s legs were straddling Heath’s and Nick had no problem positioning himself. He pushed his cock into Jarrod in one smooth motion and caused the lawyer’s rhythm to falter.

“Just move, Jarrod,” he groaned, “I’m just here for the ride.” Jarrod resumed his motions and Nick grabbed on to Heath’s hips, moving with them. He groaned at being encased in his brother’s hot core; fucking Jarrod while Jarrod was fucking Heath was an incredible rush. He felt Jarrod’s muscles tighten and his thrusts grow harder as Jarrod came inside Heath, the convulsions of his orgasm around Nick’s shaft setting off his own climax and he made sure he deposited his seed inside his brother as far as it would go while his body shuddered in pleasure.

“I’d like to be able breathe sometime tonight,” came the husky drawl from beneath them and Nick and Jarrod both moved to let Heath up. Heath looked down at the dirt, grass and cum that were stuck on the hairs of his chest. “Reckon I’m up for a swim. Joining me?”

The three men plunged into the water, ducking and splashing each other like kids as they rinsed off their sweat-soaked bodies. They emerged from the water and Jarrod grinned ruefully as they sorted out their clothes.

“I don’t know about you boys, but I’m not looking forward to the ride home.”

Heath grimaced, thinking of his tender backside. Jarrod being so big was pure enjoyment and he certainly didn’t have any regrets, but that saddle was going to be uncomfortable. And both of them had been up Jarrod’s ass; he was bound to be aching just as much. That was when he thought of something.

“You know, I don’t think it’s fair that only two of us are gonna ride home sore,” he drawled, looking meaningfully at Nick.

Jarrod rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I do believe you’re right, Heath.” He grinned wickedly. “Which one of us will it be, Nick?”

Heath grabbed Nick by the arm as the rancher tried to sidle away. “Age before beauty, I think. You can do the honours, Jarrod.”

“Now wait a minute,” Nick protested as Jarrod snaked an arm around his waist, pressing his hardening cock against his buttocks.

“You can’t really tell me you don’t want it, Nick,” Jarrod breathed into his ear as his hand found Nick’s own growing erection.

“Nope, reckon I can’t,” Nick gave in, pushing back against him, “but if Age goes first, I want Beauty to have his turn right after.”

Heath moved in closer and all three pressed their bodies together, none of them wanting the night to ever end. They stayed on the shore, screwing and fucking and pumping and sucking, each losing track of just how many times who had whom and how until dawn broke over the sky. Finally satiated, sore and fulfilled beyond belief, the Barkley brothers gathered up their belongings and began the slow walk home, leading their mounts, secure in the knowledge that their bond went beyond just brothers.


	6. When The Cat's Away...

Jarrod lay on his back, enjoying the leisurely blowjob while he did the same for his brother. Nick’s balls tickled his forehead as Jarrod took the long shaft deeper into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the ridge of the head as he pulled back and groaned as Nick’s teeth grazed his own member. Nick’s hips started to thrust and Jarrod struggled to breathe when Nick’s cock sank in further. He did love being fucked deep in throat, though, and just took in as much air as he could when he could get it. The attention Nick was lavishing on his manhood didn’t hurt either and Jarrod wondered how long either of them would last.

A large shape loomed over him and Jarrod looked up to see Heath quietly slip onto the bed by his head. Heath’s thick cock jutted out from between his legs as he knelt behind Nick. A mischievous gleam was in his eyes and he winked at Jarrod. Knowing what his blond brother was up to, Jarrod slid his hand around Nick’s thigh to probe between his cheeks as he continued to suck Nick’s penis. He pressed against the tight pucker and a thrill went through him as Nick groaned around his sex. Jarrod worked his finger inside as he watched Heath smear his cock with oil. At a look from Heath, he removed it and Heath plunged into Nick’s ass effortlessly. Nick bit down in surprise and an exquisite agony raced through Jarrod. His throat tensed around Nick automatically as he tried to cry out.

Heath started pounding into Nick and his balls joined Nick’s in hitting Jarrod’s face. The heavy sacs didn’t get in the way, though, and Jarrod had an unobstructed view of Heath’s cock disappearing into Nick over and over. The view excited the lawyer even more. He sucked Nick’s cock harder and his own hips started to buck. He felt his release start and thrust hard to cum down Nick’s throat. He was probably gagging the other man, but Nick was a big boy who could take care of himself and all Jarrod cared about at that moment were the pulses of pleasure being pumped from his shaft into his body as his seed was pumped into Nick’s mouth.

But Nick got his own payback when he shoved into Jarrod and spewed his own cum deep inside. Jarrod couldn’t even gag as Heath’s fucking drove Nick’s member in further and his pelvis down hard. The huge cock rammed down his throat effectively prevented Jarrod from breathing. He couldn’t get any air, he couldn’t even struggle as Nick was crushed onto his face and the weight of both brothers pinned him to the bed. Jarrod’s arms came up in a futile effort to push then off and wondered how they would explain his demise to the family as his world slowly turned black, but if this was really it, he could think of worse ways to go.

*

Jarrod woke to a pounding headache. Briefly wondering how much whiskey he’d consumed, Jarrod remembered it wasn’t actually a night at the saloon that caused it as two anxious faces hovered over his. A hand patted his face.

“Hey, Jarrod, c’mon, talk to us.”

Jarrod groaned. His throat hurt like hell and his head was even worse. “Water,” he croaked. His head was lifted and cool liquid was trickled into his mouth. But on second thought, he already felt like he was hung over so he asked, “How about some scotch instead?”

The faces of both brothers were suddenly relieved until Nick reached out and roughly shook him by the shoulder. “Dammit, Jarrod, why didn’t you say something?” he demanded.

Jarrod just raised an eyebrow. “And tell me, Nick, how was I supposed to say anything with your cock rammed down my throat?”

Heath chuckled a bit as he handed Jarrod a glass of amber liquid. Jarrod took it and appreciated the smooth burn on the way down.

Nick ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Jarrod,” he apologized. “Wasn’t thinking. When we were done and you were just lying there…”

Jarrod managed a small grin at the contrite look on his brother’s face. “I’m a big boy, Nick,” he said, remembering his own earlier thought, “I should be able to take care of myself.”

“Well, I think we owe you one after that,” Heath told him as he reached down to stroke Jarrod’s cock.

“I don’t think I’m really up for…” Jarrod gasped as Heath gave a small squeeze.

“You sure?” Heath slowly massaged Jarrod’s already swelling manhood.

“Reckon you’re right, Heath,” Nick observed as he pushed Jarrod’s legs up and out. “Don’t worry, big brother, we’ll get you up for it.”

“Nick…” but the protest was cut off as Nick bent his head and licked Jarrod’s balls. Heath’s hand was steady and sure as Nick gently sucked on the loose skin behind Jarrod’s sac. The pounding in his head started to subside as Jarrod’s body grew warm with the pleasure of his brothers’ ministrations. Then Nick’s tongue slid back further to play with his entrance. Jarrod groaned and tilted his hips to provide more access. He almost couldn’t believe the exquisite sensation when Nick’s tongue probed into his ass. The tongue pushed and the hand worked faster and soon Jarrod was writhing in ecstasy as they brought him to completion. Hot fluid jetted over his belly and Heath’s hand as the muscles of his ass convulsed uncontrollably. Jarrod revelled in every aftershock and didn’t relax until both his brothers moved away.

“If that’s how you pay me back, boys,” he told them, “you can do whatever you want.”

“Well, Silas is visiting friends up north and Mother and Audra won’t be back from that shindig in Sacramento for at least a week.” Nick winked at Heath. “We’ll hafta come up with a good explanation by the time they get home,” he added with a leer for Jarrod, “but if I can do whatever I want, I don’t plan on you being able to even walk by the end of the week.”

Nick eyed him lasciviously and Jarrod wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Nick was planning.

*

Jarrod collapsed across the bed, sated.

“Boy howdy, Jarrod, you sure to know how to work that thing.”

Jarrod just grinned at his blond brother who was still lying face down across the mattress. “Glad to know I’m appreciated, brother Heath,” he said as he admired Heath’s tight ass. It was a slow week around the ranch and Jarrod didn’t have any pressing cases along with everyone else being away, so the brothers were using the unexpected leisure time to indulge themselves.

They both looked up at the voice from the doorway. “Oh, you’re appreciated all right.” Nick was lounged against the doorframe and eyed both his naked brothers. “You fuck like a rattlesnake, Jarrod.”

Jarrod just raised an eyebrow at Nick’s comment. “You can join in any time,” Heath drawled with a wink.

Nick sauntered over to the bed, unfastening his pants on the way. “Don’t mind if I do.” He sat down to take off his boots, unbutton his shirt and remove his pants completely. He ran his hand up Jarrod’s thigh as his two brothers continued to enjoy the afterglow from their earlier exertions and his hazel eyes gleamed lasciviously. The lawyer inhaled sharply when Nick grabbed his balls and squeezed. “You up for being ridden like the wild stallion you are, big brother?” Jarrod only smiled and closed his eyes, but the way his cock twitched, Nick had his answer.

Nick leered over at Heath, whose own member was growing hard again. “I was thinking, Heath, if Jarrod’s agreeable, we could have him at the same time,” he suggested.

Jarrod’s eyes flew open. His brothers were both well-endowed men. Nick couldn’t be suggesting that they both try to get up his ass together, could he? But the fear was quickly overshadowed by an uncontrollable desire. Jarrod knew he got off on being fucked hard, the more ruthlessly the better. God, to be stretched wide enough to accommodate both cocks... Jarrod shuddered in anticipation.

“Where did you think up a thing like that?” Heath wanted to know.

Nick shrugged. “Heard someone bragging about something similar over at Big Annie’s.” He leered at Jarrod. “Got me to thinking, is all.”

“If you don’t want to, Jarrod,” Heath told him, seeing the uncertain look on Jarrod’s face, but Jarrod shook his head.

“I’m up for anything, boys,” Jarrod replied and hoped he was telling the truth.

Nick grinned at the way Jarrod’s organ was already growing hard. “You can say that again, Jarrod,” he teased. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a tin. “I was hoping you’d say yes, so I came prepared.” Fingers liberally coated with grease, Nick coated his cock as his brother spread his legs wide. “So I was thinking, Heath,” he said as he shoved it into Jarrod, making the lawyer gasp, “that we could each take a turn warming him up first.”

Jarrod moaned as Nick thrust into him hard several times and held his breath when his dark brother pulled out completely and his place was taken by the blond.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Heath said and his cock took Nick’s place in Jarrod’s ass. Nick was longer, but Heath was thicker and Jarrod felt himself stretched even further as Heath pushed into him. Jarrod bit his lip, willing himself not to cum as Heath’s cock expertly hit his prostate. Nick went to grab Jarrod’s jutting phallus but Jarrod stopped him.

“Don’t,” he gasped. “Not yet.” He wanted to prolong the pleasure as long as possible.

Nick and Heath shared a hungry glance that made Jarrod’s insides turn to jelly. Nick grabbed Jarrod’s hips and rolled so he was lying on the bed and Jarrod was on top. Heath straddled Nick’s legs and knelt in between Jarrod’s wide open thighs.

“How do you want to do this?” Nick asked as he met Heath’s sky blue eyes over Jarrod’s shoulder. Heath grabbed Nick’s cock and his own in the same hand and the dark rancher groaned in delight as Heath coated their organs with more lubricant together. He couldn’t believe his cock was soon going to be mashed up against Heath’s all within the tightness of Jarrod’s ass.

“Let me,” Heath said.

Jarrod felt the head of one cock push slightly through his tight sphincter. His breath came in short, hot pants as he rested his forehead against Nick’s shoulder, the anticipation of both pain and pleasure nearly overwhelming. Then he gasped aloud at the burning agony as he was stretched almost past his limits when the other was thrust in hard. “OH, god,” he whimpered and both his brothers stopped moving. He felt Nick’s hand gently grasp the back of his neck.

“Jarrod, you okay?” Nick asked in concern. “We don’t have to…”

“No,” Jarrod gasped, “don’t stop… just… a moment.” He trusted them, knew they wouldn’t go any farther if he told them not to and that made him relax slightly, enough so both organs slid further into his body. One of them struck his prostate hard and that jolt of pleasure mixed with the intense pain filled his mind with a red haze of lust. “Move,” he begged, “please.”

The two men buried inside him slowly built up a rhythm, one pulling out while the other pushed in. Jarrod shuddered with the incredible sensation of having both his brothers fuck him at the same time. He felt his cock swell to unbelievable proportions as the motions of his brothers’ thrusting rubbed it against Nick’s sweat-slick belly. Pain lanced through his ass and it melded with the pleasure until Jarrod didn’t know where one ended and the other began.

“Harder,” he heard himself moan. Nick grabbed him around the back of his knees to force his legs wider and Heath’s arms wrapped around both of them. They held Jarrod firmly between them as they fucked him with greater and greater intensity. Jarrod could feel Heath’s hot breath on his neck, Nick’s on his shoulder; he lost himself in the grunts of their exertions. The thrill of pressure on that glory spot in his ass was unrelenting; the agony of both cocks stretching him wide was overwhelming; the euphoria was all-consuming and his own cock almost burst with the forceful release of seed that covered both his belly and Nick’s. He screamed from the excruciating pleasure; they pounded harder and he heard the groans of Nick’s climax seconds before those of Heath’s. Heath collapsed on top of him and the unbearable distension in Jarrod’s ass continued for a few more moments until his brothers’ erections started to subside and they slipped out one after the other.

Jarrod didn’t move. His mind was still filled with too many flashes of ecstasy to even care how much he hurt.

“Jarrod, you all right?” Heath asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Jarrod reassured both of them when he found his voice. “Just help me get off Nick here, okay?” Heath gently turned Jarrod to his side and Nick moved out from under him. Jarrod collapsed back onto the pillow face first and after catching his breath, turned his head to grin at both brothers.

“That was quite a ride boys,” he told them and winced as he tried to shift positions. “I don’t reckon I’ll be up for that too often, but it was without a doubt the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Ain’t getting no complaints from over here, either,” Nick told him and Heath grinned his agreement. Reaching out to gently grab Jarrod’s shoulder, Nick asked, “You sure you’re okay, big brother?”

Jarrod made a face as he tried again to roll onto his side. “Maybe some ice?” he asked hopefully.

Nick chuckled. “I’ll get it,” he offered. “Don’t want your backside to be out of commission too long.”

“Well, I can always give your ass a workout when I feel like moving again,” Jarrod promised. “No sense letting me have all the fun.”

Nick reached out and gave Jarrod’s butt a squeeze. “I’ll get you that ice,” he said, “and then I just might take you up on that.”

But the next day while taking care of a few chores in the barn, Nick thought of something else new his big brother might enjoy. Nick didn’t really understand how Jarrod got off on their games, but he wasn’t about to argue since he relished being in control of his strong older brother. They’d given most of the men a few days off and Heath was off in the south pasture with the remaining hands, so he had Jarrod all to himself. Nick ran his hand over the well-oiled leather of the saddle and his lip curled in a wicked grin as he hoped Jarrod appreciated what was in store for him.

Nick found the lawyer in the study, working on some paperwork.

“Hello, Nick,” Jarrod said without looking up.

Nick scolded himself for not removing his spurs; he’d wanted to sneak up on his brother. But since he’d lost that element of surprise, he strode boldly to the desk instead and reached down to grab Jarrod’s crotch hard. Jarrod gasped and his pen made a dark streak across the paper.

“Nick!” he yelped.

“Got a surprise for you in the barn,” Nick told him lasciviously.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow, looked at the ruined contract and back to Nick. The gleam in those hazel eyes started a small burn of anticipation in his belly. “You don’t say? What is it?”

Nick just continued grinning. “Like I said, it’s a surprise.”

Jarrod realized he wasn’t going to get anything else out of his rancher brother until he went along and he did want to know what Nick had in mind, so he recapped the ink, set his pen down and stood. “Lead the way, brother Nick.”

The two men made their way to the barn and once inside, Nick closed and latched the door.

“Well?” Jarrod asked. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary; everything was neat and orderly with tools and harness stowed properly and a saddle resting on a bench.

“Well, the first thing you’ve gotta do is take off your clothes,” Nick advised.

Jarrod’s mouth quirked in a knowing grin of its own. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making sure to take his time in shrugging it off his shoulders. After casually tossing it on a nearby bale, he sat on the discarded shirt and pulled off his boots. Jarrod then stood and unfastened his pants, button by button. He stole a glance at Nick and smiled when he saw his brother adjust himself and continued to make a show of releasing his semi-erect penis. He then turned to give Nick an unobstructed view of his backside as he finished removing his pants.

“Now what?”

Nick blinked a few times as he was still ogling Jarrod’s naked form. “I want you to get on the saddle.”

Jarrod looked in askance and Nick just nodded. Shrugging his acquiescence, Jarrod did as he was asked and waited to find out what Nick wanted next. He wasn’t overly surprised when Nick grabbed a rope and bound his hands firmly behind him. A bit more surprising was when Nick fastened the same rope around both ankles to pull him backwards and when Nick forced a bandana into his mouth and said, “Don’t want anyone to hear you screaming,” Jarrod started to get a bit worried. He trusted his brother to stop if he asked, but how the devil was he supposed to ask if he was gagged? Then panic did set in when Nick fastened another rope behind his balls around the base of his cock and tied that to the saddlehorn. He couldn’t bend forward to take the pressure off his slowly-growing shaft and if he leaned back to relieve the strain on his shoulders, the pull on his cock became excruciating. Still, he found himself getting aroused by the unexpected situation and the thrill of being at Nick’s mercy was intoxicating. He wasn’t sure about not being able to stop it if their game went too far, though, and wasn’t sure if that fear would add or detract from the unknown that was about to happen.

That was when Nick took his cock in his mouth and started sucking. Jarrod groaned through the gag as Nick’s mouth brought him to full hardness and trembled with the strain of having to hold himself still. Nick licked and sucked and teased and the pressure on the rope grew. Jarrod wanted to cum; no, needed to cum, but the binding at the base of his cock prevented it. He groaned in frustration and Nick stopped what he was doing, gave Jarrod a wicked grin and tugged sharply on the rope to send a wave of torment and pleasure through the lawyer. He did it again, and then again. Jarrod desperately wanted Nick to let him cum or to stop but wasn’t sure if his brother would see or heed the pleading look in his eyes.

 

When Nick tugged on the rope he’d tied to Jarrod’s penis and saw the look of fear in his brother’s eyes, he almost stopped. But he didn’t intend to really hurt Jarrod, just torment him a little and figured that the pleasure Jarrod would experience would outweigh any discomfort. He’d heard how some men placed a constricting ring at the base of their cock to heighten their climax and reckoned Jarrod would appreciate it when all was said and done. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have his fun first. He alternately stroked Jarrod’s huge shaft and pulled on the rope until his brother was sweating and breathing heavily.

“Having fun?” he asked devilishly. Jarrod frantically shook his head. Nick fixed him with a lustful look. “You sure?” Jarrod’s eyes met his and then he slowly nodded. “It’ll be worth it, big brother, just you wait.” Nick stepped back and removed his own clothes, acutely aware of Jarrod watching his every move. He took a bottle of leather oil down from a shelf and methodically coated his own impressive length. Then he untied Jarrod’s feet from his hands, retied his legs around the bottom of the bench to keep him in place and straddled the saddle behind him.

With both hands, he lifted Jarrod’s buttocks to give himself access and shoved his slick cock all the way to the hilt. A strangled cry came from his brother’s throat as Nick settled him firmly on his lap and started thrusting. He hadn’t prepared Jarrod at all and the resulting tightness was heaven. Nick pounded into Jarrod until he was almost ready to cum and then reached around, pulled the rope and freed Jarrod’s shaft and balls. Even through the gag, he could hear Jarrod’s screams as stream after stream of ejaculate shot from his cock. The sight of it and the convulsing of Jarrod’s ass around his penis brought Nick over the edge and he shuddered as he deposited his seed inside his brother. Still holding Jarrod on his lap with his manhood buried inside him, Nick reached up and removed the gag.

“So was I right? Was it worth it?”

Jarrod’s head hung down as he gulped in huge mouthfuls of air. “Nick, if you do that to me too many times, I may not survive,” he gasped.

“Then I’ll just have to think up something else,” Nick told him with a grin.

“I don’t know if I’d survive that, either.” Nick slipped out from behind Jarrod and untied his hands and feet as Jarrod added, “You do know you’d be the one having to explain to Mother how I met my end.”

Nick only chuckled as he helped Jarrod off the saddle and sat him on the hay bale before handing him his pants. “Oh, I plan on keeping you around for a long time,” he assured his brother. “You’re way too much fun.” Nick couldn’t wait to talk to Heath. Their mother and sister were coming home tomorrow, so they wouldn’t have as much freedom for their games, but Nick was going to make sure they had something special planned for their big brother when the opportunity arose again.


End file.
